Niff roleplay
by Glee-lover-92
Summary: A roleplay with a stranger on omegle about Nick and Jeff.


Nick moved around the room, getting ready to leave. "Jeff, you should come with us, you know." He said, looking over at his friend.

"Where?" Jeff asked as he looks at Nick

"I don't know. Some bar Sebastian wanted to show me." He shrugged.

"oh.. no I'm staying" Jeff says with a jealous voice

"Don't you like him?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No I don't" Jeff says as he shakes his head.

"He is a bit of an ass." He shrugged. "You should still come. Apparently he only goes there to hook up with people, so he'll probably ditch me."

"no I don't drink and I hate those places as you should know" Jeff says

"Aw, okay." He said, sitting back on the bed as he replied to Sebastian's text.

Jeff shakes his head and lies down on the bed

He stood up as Sebastian knocked on the door. "I shouldn't be late." He said as Sebastian grabbed his hand, pulling him out of their dorm.

"Bye" Jeff says with a sad smile

' He's totally trying it on with me. This is the weirdest thing ever. -N'

' Oh... Why is it weird? -J'

' Because it's Sebastian. -N'

'OK... you shouldn't have gone then -J'

':Well, I expected him to ditch me and go try hook up with some guy. Not to try hooking up with me. -N'

'Don't you want to hook up with him? -J'

' No. I mean, obviously he's kinda hot. But he's an ass. -N'

' So you do want to...if he wasn't an ass -J'

'Not particularly. But if he wasn't an ass, he wouldn't be Sebastian. -N'

'No, but why don't you come home -J'

'Yeah, I'll get a cab in a minute, when I've managed to get him off of my lap. -N'

'Just push him -J'

'Nah, he bruises easily. I don't need Wes on my case for injuring him so close to sectionals. -N'

'Stay then and let him cuddle with you – J'

' Ew, no. I'll just say I'm going to buy another drink. He'll have to get off of me. -N'

' Sure -J'

' Okay, I'm out. Just gonna call a cab now. -N'

Jeff ignores his phone and starts to read a book that he found

"Hey." He grinned, opening the door, only slightly tipsy. He made his way over to his bed, flopping down.

"Hi, was it fun?" Jeff asked behind his book

"Mhmm..." He rolled over, looking at Jeff. "You should have come with us."

"Like I said I don't drink Nick"

He laughed. "Neither do I."

"So why are you tipsy then?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess 'Bastian poisoned the water hole."

"I've something to tell you" Jeff says quietly

"Hmm, what's that?" He asked, yawning.

"I like you"

"Aw, that's good. 'Cause I loved you forever." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Nicky?"

"Mhmm, I'm listening." He yawned.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, 'course."

Jeff stands up and walks over to Nicks bed and sits down next to him

He pulled Jeff down to him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around him, eyes still closed.

Jeff smiles also and kisses Nick on the cheek

He pulled Jeff further into the bed, cuddling closer to him as he fell asleep.

"I love you" Jeff whispers as he also fell asleep

Nick woke in the morning, head pounding as he opened his eyes, yawning.

Jeff still sleeps and cuddles more into Nick

He glanced down, confused when he saw Jeff, but lay back down, wrapping his arms back around Jeff.

Jeff wakes slowly up and looks at Nick "Morning"

"Hey. Glad I woke up here and not in Sebastian's bed." He laughed.

"No you left him in scandals" Jeff says with a laugh "How much do you remember after you left the bar?"

"Uh... not much." He laughed. "Why, what do I need to apologize for? Did I punch Thad?"

"No you just told me that you love me" Jeff says with a blush

"I did?" He asked, turning to look at Jeff. "Well, uh... What did you say after that?"

"That I love you too" Jeff looks away after he says it

"Well, that's okay then." He smiled, kissing Jeff's cheek.

"So you meant it" Jeff says with a big smile

He nodded. "Though I'd prefer if I'd have told you when I was sober."

"So does that mean that you want to be my boyfriend?" Jeff asked as he looks at Nick

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, if you want to..."

"Yeah I want to" Jeff says as he kisses Nick

"Good."

"I love you"

"I love you too." He grinned.


End file.
